leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garen/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = Rachel J. Corey Timur Shevtsov ( , Gadson, Haining) Zhang Ji (Clare Wong, West Studio) Jason Nguyen (Rudy Siswanto, San Hua) |visual = Jonboy Meyers Albert Carranza Alessandro Baldasseroni James Zapata Julien Renoult Simon Cowell Victor Mosquera (Michael Tarwater, Neer, Brian Jones) Trevor Thernes Grace Liu Steve Zheng Moxuan Zhang Lei Qin |voice = Mick Lauer |Japanese Voice Actor}} |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Champion Sneak Peek: Garen, the Might of Demacia By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Garen, the Might of Demacia So, lately, I've been doing a lot of talking about how edgy our latest champions have been. There's been the mysterious , the capricious , the ominous , etc. But, if you've been positively craving that feeling of being the awe-inspiritng, furious maelstrom at the forefront of an assault, be on the lookout for this gentleman here. Permit me to introduce: , the Might of Demacia. Visual Upgrade: Garen, the Might of Demacia By Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh Visual Upgrade: Garen, the Might of Demacia Demacia's favorite son is brushing off some of the dust and scars of so many battles and coming into new focus with a complete visual upgrade. Decked out with new armor and weaponry befitting his victorious prowess, new model solidifies his image as the quintessential poster boy of Demacian valor. In addition to the new model, all of Garen's abilities, animations and particles have been upgraded. His ultimate, , shines with righteous energy, and the in Valoran has been refined in its motion, making Garen's signature techniques as polished as his intimidating pauldrons. With updated sound effects and voiceover, the Might of Demacia sounds the battle cry loud and clear, assured of many victories to come. All of Garen's skins have been sharpened up as well, with the exception of , which Demacian High Command deemed already fit for service. So don't be surprised if the next time you face check a bush the guy waiting for you looks even more handsome and dangerous than usual. Gameplay update: juggernauts By Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam Gameplay update: juggernauts 's an interesting champion to work on. He's League's preeminent champion, but doesn't really bring enough uniqueness to the games he's in. What's more, when late game comes around, the Might of Demacia turns into the Meek of Demacia and falls off so hard he doesn't do much other than occasionally tell people - very loudly - where he's from. We wanted to balance Garen out a little, so we tinkered with his power curve to make him weaker early but stronger come late game, and then added a fancy new passive to the big man's . * Garen identifies the enemy champion with the most recent kills as the enemy team's Villain. ticks and basic attacks on the Villain deal an additional 1% of their max Health as true damage. * Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to deal a finishing blow to a targeted enemy. The more health they're missing, the more damage Demacian Justice will deal. Demacian Justice deals true damage to the enemy team's Villain. Now Garen has an active and unique role in every game: to destroy any foe, regardless of how tanky they are, so long as they've recently killed one of his friends (champions on his team) This isn't just cool in design terms, it's also super fitting to his character's fantasy: now Garen's a protector of the weak both in and out of game, and has a kit that directly opposes '. This isn't a static rivalry either - Villainy will adapt as the game progresses, changing Garen's target as his enemies rise to - and fall from - power. Media Music= ;Related Music Lunar Revel 2017 - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| Demacia Vice Squad Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Garen Champion Spotlight old| A Twist of Fate Cinematic - League of Legends| League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate - Behind the Scenes| Garen Champion Spotlight| Garen Dead Eye Teaser| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| Year of the Emperor Lunar Revel 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| God King Darius & God King Garen Teaser| VS. 2018 Gameplay Trailer Animatic| Where Power Lies VS 2018 Legendary Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Battle of the God-Kings Versus 2018 Animated Trailer - League of Legends| Garen Katarina Cinematic - Pitch Reel| Lux Comic Series Preview| Arcade 2019 ULTRACOMBO Event Trailer - League of Legends| ULTRACOMBO Arcade 2019 Animated Trailer - League of Legends| Warriors Season 2020 Cinematic - League of Legends (ft. 2WEI and Edda Hayes)| |-|Gallery= Garen Concept 01.png|Garen Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Garen Concept 02.jpg|Garen Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Garen Concept 03.jpg|Garen Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Garen Concept 04.jpg|Garen Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Darius vs Garen Promo.png|Garen vs. Darius Illustration (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Garen ATwistofFate Promo.png|Garen "A Twist of Fate" Promo (by Riot Artist David Rapoza) Garen ATwistofFate Concept 01.jpg|Garen "A Twist of Fate" Concept (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Garen ATwistofFate Model 01.jpg|Garen "A Twist of Fate" Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen ATwistofFate Model 02.jpg|Garen "A Twist of Fate" Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen ATwistofFate Model 03.jpg|Garen "A Twist of Fate" Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen SteelLegion Concept 01.jpg|Steel Legion Garen Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Garen Update Concept 01.png|Garen Update Concept 1 Garen Update Concept 02.png|Garen Update Concept 2 Garen Update Concept 03.jpg|Garen Update Concept (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Garen Update Model 01.png|Garen Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Garen Update Model 02.png|Garen Update Model 2 Garen Update Model 03.png|Garen Update Model 3 Garen Update Model 04.png|Garen Update Model 4 Garen Update Model 05.jpg|Garen Update Model 5 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) 01DE012-full.png|Garen "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE012T1-full.png|Garen "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Garen The Soldier and the Hag.png|Garen "The Soldier and the Hag" Illustration Garen Lux For Demacia.png|Garen "For Demacia" Illustration Lux Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg|Garen "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 1 Cover 2.png|Garen "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Garen "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 2 Cover 2.jpg|Garen "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Garen "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Garen "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Garen "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Garen "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Garen "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Garen "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Garen Poro.jpg|Garen Poro Promo Garen Figure model.jpg|Garen Figurine Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Jhin Garen Deadeye Teaser.jpg|Jhin "Deadeye" Garen Teaser (by Bastien Lecouffe Deharme) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Concept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Garen LND concept 01.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Garen LND concept 02.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Garen LND concept 03.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Garen LND concept 04.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Garen LND concept 05.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Garen LND concept 06.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Garen LND concept 07.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Garen LND concept 08.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Garen LND concept 09.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Ashe LND concept 01.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Valentines 2016 card 1.jpg|Garen Valentines Day 2016 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Rachel J. Corey) Valentines 2017 card 1.jpg|Garen Valentines Day 2017 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Summoner's Code Update 04.png|Garen "Summoner's Code" Promo Garen Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Garen "Warriors" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Garen Warriors Concept 02.jpg|Garen "Warriors" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Demacia Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Garen "Warriors" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Garen Warriors Model 01.jpg|Garen "Warriors" Model 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Garen Warriors Model 02.jpg|Garen "Warriors" Model 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Garen Update DesertTrooper Model 01.jpg|Desert Trooper Garen Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update DesertTrooper Model 02.jpg|Desert Trooper Garen Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update Sanguine Model 01.jpg|Sanguine Garen Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update Sanguine Model 02.jpg|Sanguine Garen Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update Commando Model 01.jpg|Commando Garen Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update Commando Model 02.jpg|Commando Garen Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update Dreadknight Model 01.jpg|Dreadknight Garen Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update Dreadknight Model 02.jpg|Dreadknight Garen Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update Rugged Model 01.jpg|Rugged Garen Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update Rugged Model 02.jpg|Rugged Garen Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen RogueAdmiral Concept 01.jpg|Rogue Admiral Garen Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Bounty Hunter Skins Splash concept.jpg|Bounty Hunter Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 25.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 10.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Garen WarringKingdoms model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 02.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 03.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Versus 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo 1 Versus 2018 Promo 02.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo 2 Garen God-King Model 01.jpg|God-King Garen Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Garen God-King Model 02.png|God-King Garen Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Darius Garen God-King Splash Concept 01.jpg|God King Darius and God King Garen Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Darius Garen God-King Splash Concept 02.jpg|God King Darius and God King Garen Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Summoner's Rift Versus 2018 background.png|Summoner's Rift Versus 2018 Loading Background Versus 2018 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Timur Shevtsov) Versus 2018 Promo Concept 02.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Timur Shevtsov) Versus 2018 Promo Concept 03.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Versus 2018 Promo Model 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Model (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Versus 2018 Icon Concept 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Demacia Vice Thunderdome 2017.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo 1 Arcade Tunderdome 2017 Demacia Vice 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo 2 Arcade Tunderdome 2017 Demacia Vice 03.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo 3 Garen DemaciaVice Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Garen Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Garen DemaciaVice Concept 02.jpg|Demacia Vice Garen Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Garen DemaciaVice Model 01.png|Demacia Vice Garen Model Demacia Vice Borders Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Borders Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Demacia Vice Borders Concept 02.jpg|Demacia Vice Borders Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Demacia Vice Icons Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Demacia Vice Ward Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Garen MechaKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Moxuan Zhang) Garen MechaKingdoms Concept 02.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Moxuan Zhang) Garen MechaKingdoms Model 01.png|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Model Garen MechaKingdoms Splash Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Clare Wong) Garen MechaKingdoms Promo 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Promo (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Lunar Revel Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Promo 01.jpg|Lunar Revel Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Promo Garen PrestigeMechaKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Garen PrestigeMechaKingdoms Concept 02.gif|Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Garen PrestigeMechaKingdoms Model 01.png|Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen Model |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Garen profileicon.png|Tencent Garen Champie Garen profileicon.png|Champie Garen Garen Poro Icon.jpg|Garen Poro Crownguard profileicon.png|Crownguard Cracked Crownguard profileicon.png|Cracked Crownguard Jade Warrior profileicon.png|Jade Warrior Golden Garen profileicon.png|Golden Garen God-King Garen profileicon.png|God-King Garen Eternal Reign profileicon.png|Eternal Reign Divine Lion profileicon.png|Divine Lion Little Lion profileicon.png|Little Lion Crown of the Lions profileicon.png|Crown of the Lions Pride's Greatblade profileicon.png|Pride's Greatblade Lion's Covenant profileicon.png|Lion's Covenant Lion Banner profileicon.png|Lion Banner The Lion profileicon.png|The Lion Demacia Vice Garen Border profileicon.png|Demacia Vice Garen Border Demacia Vice Garen Chroma profileicon.png|Demacia Vice Garen Chroma Legendary Handshake profileicon.png|Legendary Handshake Mecha Kingdoms Garen Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Border Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen profileicon.png|Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen Mecha Kingdoms 2020 profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 |-|Ward Skins= The Lion Ward.png|The Lion Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Ward.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 |-|Emotes= Justice Garen-teed Emote.png|Justice Garen-teed Standard sticker 06.png|Garen (Message Boards) Got 'Em Emote.png|Got 'Em Please? Emote.png|Please? VS 2018 Emote.png|VS 2018 Call Me! Emote.png|Call Me! Transform! Emote.png|Transform! Category:Champion development Category:Garen